


Mission

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deaf Character, Guns, Heavy Angst, Knives, M/M, Missions, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: "The mission."Iwaizumi shakes his head. No. Not happening. Fuck this mission. Fuck everything about it.The stench of iron was overbearing, and to imagine Kindaichi's with it was impossible.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a sadist and also a masochist.

"I wouldn't!"

The man, Takashi, drags someone by the neck out behind his cover. Held tight in his hold, all the boy can do is whimper, and Yahaba shouts.

"Kindaichi!"

It echoes off the high ceiling.

Then it falls quiet.

Bodies litter the floor, no signs of life left but for them. Takashi had wrought nothing less than a massacre in the time it took to corner him.

A skinning blade shimmers against tanned skin, pressed flat to beneath Kindaichi's collarbone. Hanamki immediately lowers his twin pistols, side-eyeing their grizzled captain.

Clad in black leather but for his arms, wraps around his wrists, Iwaizumi keeps his assault rifle trained on Takashi. His eyes are sturdy. Heartbeat slightly raised, but he lets it fuel his draining energy a little longer.

"Let him go, Takashi." Iwaizumi all but growls. "Don't underestimate my aim."

"With that thing?" Takashi scoffs, shifting Kindaichi further in front of him. "Try me."

_ It's worth the sacrifice. We need him dead. _

No. He can't take those orders. Kindaichi is one of their best men. Their second highest recruit in hand-to-hand combat and - most important of all - Iwaizumi's charge. He's known him since he was a toddler. Always inquisitive, curious. He'd tried to steer him away from this job. After all, how could he let him, knowing there was a chance of him getting killed.

He should've joined Kunimi in strategics… Not this. Anything but this.

Iwaizumi doesn't shoot, finger loose on the trigger.

The spray was too wide… Hanamaki would have a better chance with his pistol, but… He wouldn't be quick enough, not when he's close to dropping them anyway. Iwaizumi doesn't even need to look to know his hands are shaking.

"Iw-"

"Ah-ah, you don't get to talk." Takashi interrupts Kindaichi, slicing a clean line from his collar to his neck, just a barely-there cut to fall beneath his Adam's apple. He flinches hard, foot faltering. It sends the knife a little deeper, but he doesn't make a sound.

Droplets of blood appear, sliding down Kindaichi's neck, and Iwaizumi lowers his gun. "What do you want?"

"Simple. Let me go." Takashi says with a shrug, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing.

Well, it is. Their entire mission is to  _ not _ let him go.

_ Even if everyone in the building has to die. He doesn't get out. _

"Can't do that. Try again." Hanamaki replies when Iwaizumi doesn't, flipping one of his guns with his finger. It's a nervous tick, but an intimidating one. He's not even watching Takashi. No, it's the wedding ring on his finger, clunking against the handle of the gun each time he spins it. He looks incredibly distant.

There's someone for all of them, back at base. Waiting. Hoping they'll make it back alive.

"Then we're at a stalemate, huh?"

Takashi doesn't show emotion in his voice, his entire body is sturdy and unmoving. The trembling boy in his hold is a stark contrast, but that's always what made him stand out.

He's smart.

Kunimi is good at reading and analysing people - as his job description demands him to be - and Kindaichi has picked up many things being close to him. It's scary how accurately Kindaichi can pick up Kunimi's mood when he looks and acts the same as any other time.

But the most important thing he's learnt from Kunimi? Hand signs. He first learned sign language to communicate with Kunimi when he fell deaf after a mission gone awry. Since then, he's made his own language.  _ Their _ language.

_ "The mission." _

Iwaizumi shakes his head. No. Not happening. Fuck this mission. Fuck everything about it.

The stench of iron was overbearing, and to imagine Kindaichi's with it was impossible.

"I suppose I better force my way out, hmm?" Takashi left no pause, released Kindaichi for a mere second to shove him forward, pressing the knife to his back and taking his bare shoulder in his hand. "Anyone fucking moves and you get another body."

"Kindaichi..."

With a breath, Kindaichi kicks back his foot, curls it around the back of Takashi's to trip him.

Iwaizumi kicks off the ground running, tossing his gun to clatter to the floor. 

Hanamaki can't do anything, the sheer speed Iwaizumi takes off blowing wind in his face.

"Kindaichi!" Yahaba shouts, again, from his space in the rafters.

Takashi stumbles backwards, tripping on Kindaichi's feet and tipping over. He doesn't have control when Kindaichi falls with him, shoulder gripped in a desperate attempt to stay standing, and the knife easily plunges into the body pulled over by gravity.

The scream echoes the thousands from the bodies already piled up. Until it stops, until Kindaichi's breath hitches and gargles.

Takashi shoves him away, scrambles to get up but Iwaizumi jumps, pinning him to the floor. "Bastard! Now you're gonna wish we killed you!"

It isn't much of a fight between them, when Iwaizumi grips his throat in his calloused hand, batting away his weak attempts to push him off.

Hanamaki skids to a stop nearby, guns holstered and shaking hands tend to Kindaichi hacking on his side. "Nononono. Kindaichi, no."

"Mmmph." Is about all Kindaichi can say, fingers curling.

_ "Success." _

"Like  _ hell _ !" Hanamaki screams, stripping from his body armour and shirt to press around the knife sticking out of his back. Blood soaks into it, but clearly there's more going elsewhere, filling his lungs.

Yet the bastard smiles. Even when Iwaizumi rounds his front to tilt his head further forward, Kindaichi's  _ smiling _

Spitting out blood, Kindaichi groans, shutting his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?"

_ "Mission." _

"We could've handled it without this!" Iwaizumi says, raising his voice, but his hand on Kindaichi's head is gentle, fingers running through waxed strands of dark hair. He can't take his eyes off Kindaichi's own hand, though.

_ "Yeah right." _

Kindaichi coughs, entire body tensing and eyes watering as the pain explodes, as blood spills too easily from his mouth, pooling below him.

_ "Medic?" _

"Hanamaki." Iwaizumi says, flicking his eyes to the guy across from him with distant eyes, then up to the rafters where he can hear an urgent voice calling for Watari.

"Hm?"

"I've got him. Go outside and call base. Takashi's down."

Hanamaki nods and reluctantly stands. "Hang in there, Kindaichi."

Kindaichi throws him a shaking peace sign, which Hanamaki gracefully returns, grinning before running off outside.

_ "Fake." _

"He's just worried. C'mon, lemme take over."

Hanamaki's shirt is dripping now, but Iwaizumi presses it down too, if to stem the bleeding a little more.

_ "I'm dead, aren't I?" _

"Nah. You're not dying here. I promised Kunimi."

"Iwa-izu-" Kindaichi coughs, but he soon regains some breath. "-mi."

"Shhh, kid."

_ "He was going to do it anyway." _

Iwaizumi can see how weak his gestures are now, how his hand shakes violently with the effort to keep communicating.

" _ Tired _ ."

Swallowing, Iwaizumi turns his face away to his it from Kindaichi, but his voice lets on enough. "I know. I know, kid. Just… stay awake for us, 'K?"

Kindaichi's hand forms an 'o' with his thumb and forefinger and Iwaizumi wants to smile. He wants to laugh at his attempt to cheer him up and put him at ease, but with how pale his fingers are, it's difficult not to see the inevitable.

"Good."

Where Kindaichi sighs, his lungs crackle, and with it spills more blood. Kindaichi's lips shake and his cheeks wet with silent tears.

" _ Akira _ ."

After that, Kindaichi weakly curls his hand into a fist. He's done talking. He's…  _ done _ .

Iwaizumi's heart thuds over and over and over. It's all he can hear in his ears and it drowns out Watari's voice closing in. "Ambulance on its way!"

It wasn't quick enough. Even Watari's practically magic hands could never be enough.

What does he say to Kunimi?

-

Kunimi doesn't need to ask, when he sees Iwaizumi's wrecked face, and nothing stops him screaming. He can't hear himself, but the pain is enough. Cold tendrils grip his heart and spread out over his body. He tingles with emotions wrought from the single thought of Kindaichi dead.

No-one can stop him screaming, and no-one does.

He can smell blood, on Iwaizumi, and he wants to be sick. It's dry, all over his body and hands, and Kunimi wants to blame him. It wasn't, though. Iwaizumi would never let something like that happen.

The mission. Fuck the mission. Fuck their bosses.

He just wanted Kindaichi to come home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tissues not included.


End file.
